Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to control a magnetic resonance apparatus, as well as a control device for controlling magnetic resonance apparatus in accordance with the method, a magnetic resonance apparatus embodying such a control device, and a non-transitory computer-readable data storage medium encoded with programming instructions to cause such a control device to implement the method.
Description of the Prior Art
During a magnetic resonance examination, magnetic field gradients are required for imaging. These are generated with gradient coils. In most magnetic resonance sequences, the polarity and the strength of the gradients must be modified in extremely short time intervals. During the switching process, minimal distortions and/or expansions of the magnet coil occur, causing loud noises to be created and making hearing protection for the patient necessary. Loud noises also can be created in the transmission or reception coils upon switching between the transmission mode and the reception mode. Furthermore, the magnet cooling of the magnetic resonance apparatus causes a periodic noise. Given conventional imaging sequences, noise exposures of over 120 dBA can occur. Patients with claustrophobia or basic concerns about the magnetic resonance apparatus can be additionally frightened by loud examinations and/or unknown noises, such that an examination is possible only with the supplementation of calming agents, or is refused entirely.